


A Doomed Anniversary

by laireshi



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Projecthappystark, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor still looked so ridiculously handsome, Tony was never going to get used to that—and definitely not to the soft way he looked at Tony. Tony wanted to touch every inch of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doomed Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comicsohwhyohwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicsohwhyohwhy/gifts).



> I think all my doomtony is for you. I hope you're feeling better. And thanks for looking at it^^
> 
> Thanks for beta to [trickyarchangel](http://trickyarchangel.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> This is for the Project Happy Stark (my category was Invincible Iron Man (2015), so Bendis IM).
> 
> This is really, really sweet. It's PWP, so there really isn't any plot to follow, but if you want to read just how Tony and Doom got together, here's my [How to woo your ex-enemy and fall in love: a guide by Doctor Doom and Iron Man.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6088009)

“Are you going somewhere?” Tony asked. Victor was in the living room, leaning on the windowsill. Rays of sunshine brought out unexpected lightness in his eyes, and he was smiling in the way that never failed to make Tony smile back. Except, now there was a tilt to his head as if he was planning something, and when he noticed Tony looking, his pupils went wide.

And, what prompted Tony's question in the first place, he was fully dressed in one of his bespoke suits—dark green, unbuttoned, just so Tony could see the darker still waistcoat underneath it. His tie was black, and Tony was pretty sure it was actually one of his. 

It made Tony want to undress him, but he couldn't quite decide if he wanted to do it quickly, get him naked as soon as possible, or take his time peeling off every layer of clothing.

Damn, but Victor wore suits _well_.

“No,” Victor answered, amused. “I just know you like it.” He sounded very pleased with himself, and it was possible that months ago Tony wouldn't have noticed the slightly breathless note to his voice. He knew him much better now.

“And I take it I should walk around in your clothes more often too,” Tony offered, sauntering towards Victor as if he was on a catwalk (Jan had taught him a thing or two). He was shirtless, but the silk green pants he had on were definitely Victor's, and Tony didn't pick them up accidentally. He'd kind of suspected Victor appreciated it.

He just hadn't foreseen that Victor might prepare a surprise of his own. Well, great minds and so on.

That suit was _really_ pretty. It should be illegal.

Tony stopped in front of Victor, looked up, locked his eyes with Victor's. He started leaning in, and then Victor grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him closer, into a hot, messy kiss. Tony slid his hands under Victor's suit jacket, held him at his waist, over the smooth material of the waistcoat. It felt as good under his fingers as it looked on Victor. 

Then Victor, the _cheater_ , ran his hands up Tony's naked back, quickly, butterfly-light, and he knew what this gentle touch could do to Tony, lighting up all his nerves in a way a more steady touch couldn't. Tony moaned, hid his face in the crook of Victor's neck. He worked on getting him out of that jacket, and felt it disappearing.

He didn't even mind magic anymore, not when it got him what he wanted.

Victor chuckled. “I _do_ look good,” he agreed.

“So humble,” Tony mouthed on his neck. Victor pulled him up to kiss him again, and then pushed him back, walking with him, still kissing him, one hand behind Tony's back to lead him where Victor wanted him.

It was _hot_. Tony didn't want to fight it.

By the time they reached the bedroom's door, Victor's tie was hanging on Tony's neck instead, and Tony's trousers were already open. 

Tony was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep standing if he couldn't lean on Victor, and he suspected he wasn't the only one. Victor was breathing fast, and his lips were deliciously red and kiss-swollen.

The backs of Tony's knees hit the bed, and then Victor pushed him down on it.

“Can I?” he asked, and Tony wasn't sure what he was asking about, but he nodded anyway; he trusted him explicitly. 

His trousers disappeared, leaving just a tingling, almost exciting, feeling of magic over his skin. He looked up at Victor and realised that he was fully naked now, while Victor was mostly clothed yet. 

This possibly shouldn't be turning him on so much.

And then Victor knelt in front of him, and—

Tony closed his eyes when Victor touched his cock, his long, nimble fingers quickly bringing Tony to full hardness. 

He leant back on his arms and couldn't quite help a moan. 

Victor chuckled again, and Tony could feel his lover's breath on him, and then something warm and wet—he opened his eyes to see Victor sliding his tongue up the side of Tony's cock.

The sight was almost too much and Tony had to close his eyes again. Moments later, he felt Victor slide his nails down Tony's stomach. “ _Look at me_ ,” Victor demanded.

Tony swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He looked at Victor and found his pupils blown wide, lips already glistening wet. Victor smiled almost dangerously, and then, still looking at Tony, leant in and took him in. 

Tony let out a stream of curses as Victor flicked his tongue _just so_. He dug his fingers into the bedsheets, his muscles pulled taut in pleasure. 

Victor somehow still managed to look pleased with himself with Tony's cock in his mouth, and now he hummed around him. Tony bit down on his lip, hard, but somehow it just added to the sensation. Victor kept one hand on the base of Tony's cock, and moved the second from Tony's hip up his ribs, his touch still feather-light, leaving that electric sensation in his wake. 

Tony wasn't that far gone yet not to recognize magic, but he'd learnt months ago that sex was one of the better uses for magical powers and he certainly wasn't about to protest.

Except . . . “If you—if you keep this up,” he managed to say, and then broke and moaned as Victor touched his nipple, “this won't last long.”

Victor brought his hand down, this time without magic, just a normal touch; but his fingers were so warm, and it was almost too much. Then he let Tony's cock go, and moved away.

“We can't have that, can we?” he said, and Tony definitely did _not_ whine. 

Victor got up, and there was a bulge in his suit trousers; Tony reached for him and opened his belt, and Victor ran his fingers through Tony's hair, gently, before sliding his thumb down his cheek. He leant down to kiss Tony slowly, and Tony almost melted into it, the belt, half-opened, forgotten in his hands.

“Multitasking isn't your strong suit,” Victor said affectionately. 

“Not with you, no,” Tony agreed happily. He multitasked like no one else when he had to save the world. In bed with Victor, he was all too happy to only focus on sensations. 

It'd taken some time before he started trusting him _that_ much. 

“A compliment to your abilities,” Tony said when he could think again, and finally opened Victor's trousers. He slid them and Victor's briefs down only just to free his cock—and then Victor slapped his hand away—gently; always gently; he'd always been so careful not to accidentally harm Tony—and pushed Tony back on the bed to climb on top of him. 

Tony didn't really have anything against this idea. He let Victor push him down and kiss him again. 

He was still almost painfully hard, but it wasn't as urgent anymore when he was pretty sure Victor was going to fuck him. 

Tony wanted to touch him _everywhere_ , but Victor still had his shirtsleeves and waistcoat on, and okay, Tony didn't want him to get completely undressed. Or at least, not right now. Victor kissed him again, and again, and Tony grabbed him by his arms and pulled him down, on top of himself; he wanted to _feel_ him, to know Victor is over and on him.

“Patience,” Victor murmured.

“We agreed early on it was _nonsense_ ,” Tony gasped out. Then Victor took the tie from Tony's neck, and Tony expected him to throw it away, not—

Victor smiled. “Do you mind?”

Tony definitely didn't. He let his arms fall down over his head, let Victor bind his wrists together. He checked and he could move them a little, but he definitely didn't want to get out. It was great.

Victor's eyes were almost black; he leant down and kissed Tony again. “I love you,” he said, and even that made Tony shiver.

“You too,” Tony said, because it was _important_ , and Victor smiled so softly. He reached to the left, and Tony heard him uncapping something, must have been lube. 

Victor slid close to Tony, clearly not minding that he was still in his clothes and Tony was naked and sweaty. He settled between Tony's legs, and slowly, too slowly, pushed one slick finger in Tony.

Tony kept himself relaxed, but he couldn't help squirming under Victor's hands; his pleasure was building up again and Victor still looked so _ridiculously handsome_ , Tony was _never_ going to get used to that, and definitely not to the soft way he looked at Tony. Tony wanted to touch every inch of him, and at the moment _couldn't_ , and it was driving him crazy, the wanting, the lust, how he was literally in Victor's control and how he _loved_ it.

Over a year ago, he would've laughed off anyone who told him he'd let a villain tie him up in bed. (Whitney didn't count, he told himself).

But if one of them was a villain, it wasn't Victor, and Tony trusted him more than he trusted himself.

There was a quick, sharp pain, and Tony saw Victor press an apologetic kiss on his collarbone, where he must've bitten him. “You were somewhere else,” Victor said, sounding worried.

Tony shook his head. “Only with you,” he promised. He rolled his hips to prove the point, and Victor rolled his eyes at him in reply. 

Victor always prepared him so slowly, as if Tony was _precious_. He looked at Tony for a moment longer, as if judging if Tony was focused just on him. Then he slid in his second finger, and Tony muffled a yell that was more pleasure than any kind of pain. Victor kept his other hand over Tony's hand, as if to say, _you're safe_ , and Tony focused on it.

When Tony could breathe again, Victor twisted his fingers, and Tony gasped and arched off the bed as much as he could with his wrists bound like that. Victor stroke his hand down Tony's torso, so delicate, as if he wasn't driving Tony mad with his fingers alone at the moment.

“You're a menace,” Tony said, and Victor shut him up with another long kiss, licking deep into his mouth, and Tony felt almost dizzy by the end of it. 

Victor pulled out his fingers, and before Tony could protest, he was slowly pressing inside him, _still almost dressed, his waistcoat on_ , and Tony hadn't expected he'd take it that far, and he _loved_ it. Victor stopped moving when he was fully in, and Tony whined, crossed his legs behind him and tried to pull him even closer to himself.

Victor chuckled, stopping him with a hand on his chest. It was a crime how composed he was—but no, he was breathing fast, and there was sweat on his forehead. He clearly just wanted to torture Tony with waiting. 

“Kiss me,” Tony demanded, and Victor obliged him, gave him a messy, sloppy kiss, his whole body trembling over Tony. He thought he'd sob when Victor finally started moving, slowly at first, looking at Tony with clear affection in his eyes. 

Tony was hot all over, and then Victor adjusted his angle just _so_ , and Tony's breathy “ _Victor_ ” dissolved into a moan. 

And then Victor touched Tony's cock, just for a moment, and it was enough; Tony came, his heartbeat pounding in his eyes.

He felt Victor come inside him moments later, and it just made everything better, and he was boneless and relaxed and thought he never wanted to be anywhere else.

When he came to, his wrists were untied, and Victor was naked next to him. He clearly must've cleared them up with magic—yet another use of it Tony really didn't mind. 

Tony snuggled closer to him, and Victor wrapped him in his arms. “Happy anniversary,” Victor said.

Tony groaned. “I wanted to say that,” he complained half-heartedly.

Victor kissed the top of his head. “Try to be first next year,” he said.

 _Next year_ , Tony thought. That sounded good.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Doomed Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143728) by [DaisySharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySharp/pseuds/DaisySharp)




End file.
